


Dead Bones Stiles

by lordkirashand



Category: One Piece, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkirashand/pseuds/lordkirashand
Summary: Stiles is about to enter a world even weirder then the supernatural he knows. It starts with a voice in his head.





	Dead Bones Stiles

Dead bones stiles

By lordkirashand

It was a dark night in the town of Beacon Hills and most of its residents were sound asleep in their beds just waiting for the sun to rise signaling the start another day of taking their children out for fun and games or maybe a shopping trip.

Little did they know of the dangers that lurk in nights like these, with monsters waiting in the shadows for their next meal, but not all this town’s residents were asleep. Standing up to these monsters are a pack of werewolves known as the Hale-Mcall Pack which also include: a banshee, a lizard-wolf?, his werewolf fiancee, a sheriff, a nurse, a vet, a hunter, and a sarcastic 140 pound red sweater wearing human named Stiles, making sure the regular population that doesn’t know about the supernatural stays safe.

Right now said pack is on a mission making sure a Harpy and Wendigo pack traveling through don’t tear each other to pieces. “all this fun and you decide to fail on me now baby girl?” says Stiles to his old baby blue jeep as he tries to start it up. “come on pleeeeeeeeeease!!” it’s a no go on that and his motor also decides to die on him too “noooo I was charging my phone!!” stiles looks at how much life his battery has left “10%!! dammit!! I need to invest in a charging pack” right then his phone rings and it make him jump. Derek’s Hungry Like The wolf ringtone came on

“Sourwolf you scared the crap out of me man. where are you guys?” “stiles shut up and listen. Where are you?” “about maybe a good half a mile east of the old hale house why?” “Drive away now!! The harpies are gone, but one of the windigos went crazy from hunger!! He must’ve caught your scent and is heading your way!! He had a head start on us. Scott and I are running to you as fast as we can.” This is the moment Stiles starts to actually be concerned he can hear the actual worry in Derek’s voice. For once he decides to not put up a fight and listens to Derek and turns around and runs

 _“they won't make it.”_ “who said that” “who said what Stiles!?! You need to just drive away!!” _“they wont make it young one.”_ “who is that? Where are you!?” “Stiles what’s wrong!?!?” Derek says. “Derek I keep hearing a voice. I’m running away now.” “RUNNING!?! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?!?” “ MY JEEP DIED ON ME THAT’S WHY!!” “ok Stiles I need you to listen to me exactly. Keep running east on the road when you get to marker 57 on that road turn right on that road and run into the forest theres a giant mud puddle I want you to jump into it to mask your scent.”

 _“that won’t work young one. There was a massive heat wave that dried up the puddle last week. Go left, there’s a stream there. Cross it and that should mask your scent. It will also lead you to me I’ll protect you. Do not worry I am a friend.”_ “Derek the voice says that puddle is dry and instead go left towards the stream.” “Stiles no!! That’s Sirens' Stream its too deep and too cold at this time of night you could end up freezing half way and drown!! Let me think of something else.”

“ _you don’t have much time young one he’s close.”_ Stiles checks his phone and sees its 2% “Derek my phone is close to dying. Im going left. If I don’t make it tell my dad I love him and to eat healthy, because if he joins me in the afterlife too soon mom and I will kick his ass. Also tell him I know he asked out Melissa after her and Chris split up. I can see them working out. Would’ve been cool to be official bros in writing with ya Scotty.”

“STILES WE’RE ALMOST THERE HOLD ON!!” yells Scott through the phone at Stiles “Oh he speaks. take care of Malia bro you both deserve each other. Derek you are the best friend I’ve had after Scotty. I know if something happens you’re gonna blame yourself. This isn’t your fault. Say it to me Sourwolf please.” “this…snt…m…flt.” “louder!!” “THIS ISN’T MY FAULT” “thank you. I love you guys. After breaking up with lydia I didn’t want to go out with anyone. Derek i wish I would’ve asked you out. I would’ve romanced the hell out of you.” “stiles I-” at that moment Stiles’ phone dies and the sounds of trees falling can be heard and beyond that a pair of painful howls one full of grief and determination and the other with unsaid feelings reach Stiles’ ears.

_“You must run now young one the beast draws near.”_

“ok, ok. I’m moving. Can I ask you something?”

_“yes. What is it young one?”_

“who are you? Whats your name?”

_“my name is "Dead Bones" Brook.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. Im so nervous right now my hands are shaking. Hope you guys like it. This might be a three part series. Still not sure.
> 
> Please comment, kudos, and tell me what you think.


End file.
